icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Kings Apart
The gates close behind the group of travelers, Xenko the great white wolf at the head as they traveled on into the forest to the west! ' ' ' Xenko pulled a small cart, Nyathearai and Roflspam sitting upon it while the Treekeeper walked along just behind. ' ' ' Nyathearai lifted her chin, "Hmph…” “Why couldn't I stay behind…” “I grow weary of travels..." ' ' ' The can of spam rolled around as the cart rolled along. Xenko looked over his shoulder and growled out, "Quiet you, Sam has already spoken." ' ' ' Xenko then rubbed his chin as they entered the forest, "In fact he doesn't do or say anything without reason." He looked over his shoulder once again eyeing the great tree. ' ' ' Treekeeper spoke out, "Stop!" ' ' ' The group came to a halt. "What is it great tree?" The wolf growled out, the others looking around the treeline as they began to hear rustling from short lived silence. ' ' ' Xenko looked around Treekeeper, eyeing the surrounding with a stout gaze. From the bushes jumped out dark bugs, Xenko and Treekeeper quickly slicing apart the enemies with a quick swipe before they could reach the small cart. ' ' ' Nyathearai poking her head out yelling at Xenko, "Look out!" ' ' ' Xenko quickly turning to slice some strange crystalline beast in half with his cone claws. ' ' ' Roflspam poked her head out and started laughing, "What's going on out here?" ' ' ' Treekeeper grew himself taller and grabbed the back of the cart, "There's no time!" ' ' ' He began to push the cart with all of his might into a sprint that shook the ground. Before a mass of bugs began to burst from the brush chasing them. ' ' ' Xenko fought off as much as he could before getting on all fours to run in order to catch up to the running Treekeeper. ' ' ' Eventually they reached a ridge, the card snagging into the downward slope, sliding itself down as Treekeeper fell forward also. Xenko trying to stop himself from falling also, but the rocks at the very edge broke beneath him. ' ' ' The cart broke into pieces with Nya the seer and Roflspam falling out, the Treekeeper quickly to grab them as they were flung out, creating a barrier as they rolled to the bottom ' ' ' They smack the sandy ground, Treekeeper in an almost spherical form. Xenko smacked into the great Tree's side and yelped. The bugs nowhere to be found after all the bother of chasing the group… ' ' ' The Treekeeper unbound himself, Nya and Roflspam held safely in his arms. Xenko rubbing his head as he gazed up at the ridge top. ' ' ' A skinny crystalline creature with bugs waiting behind began to screech causing the bugs to back away. The creature slowly turning itself around and walking away from sight. ' ' ' Xenko growled out, "What was that?" ' ' ' The Treekeeper replied, "Some strange creature that the bugs seem to obey." ' ' ' "I haven't seen something like that since..." A flashback of the witch came to mind before Xenko could finish his thought. ' ' ' "Like what?" The Treekeeper asked curiously. ' ' ' "It's nothing.” Xenko said before turning to the ocean. "Sam spoke of a land of blocks, all I see is this... liquid." As he approached and poked at the water curiously. ' ' ' Treekeeper let Nya and Roflspam free onto the sand as he picked himself up, "The land of blocks is actually across this ocean, wolf." The seer spoke out. ' ' ' Xenko turns to the broken cart and around at his surroundings, "And how do we get there?" ' ' ' The Treekeeper smiles, "You did say Sam does everything with purpose didn't you?" ' ' ' Treekeeper walked into the water and formed his wooden body into a boat. Roflspam rolling around in the sand, "Indeed indeed!” “The Treekeeper can take many forms!" ' ' ' Xenko rubbed his head and spoke under his breath, "...This many years into the future…” “And I've never seen anything like that..." ' ' ' Treekeeper formed a staircase on the side of his body which was now in a shape of a boat. ' ' ' "Now now, hop on!" The group all walked up the side steps and onto the Treekeepers back. His face still on the head of the boat as he spoke, "Now off to the land of Blocks!" ' ' ' Treekeeper shoved off the shore, slicing through the water with ease the group traveled on across the great ocean. ' ' ' And so our heroes ventured forth into the Great Seas of the West! ' ' ' Nyathearai and Roflspam sat in the center of the Treekeeper boat, making heads or tails of the map they were given by Sam. Xenko sat at the head, his arms and legs crossed and keeping his eyes ahead, it was a clear day the waters were calm. ' ' ' Roflspam began to turn the map around laughing as she did, Nyathearai a bit amused as she was a cat after all, she began to paw at the map laughing as well. Xenko looked over his shoulder, then back down to speak to the Treekeeper. ' ' ' "Do you have any idea where we are going?" Xenko asked. Treekeeper's face at the head of the small boat replied, "Sam only spoke to keep west, other than that, no." ' ' ' Xenko lifted his chin and saw at the very horizon, something floating along the waters. Just behind that object there seemed to be a fog rolling in rather quickly. ' ' ' Xenko sat up and squinted, trying to make out what the 'thing' could be. The boat moved on closer, but the group started to realize, as they neared the floating object fog began to appear from all ends of the horizon. ' ' ' Xenko could make out something spotty and green as they inched closer, he took one more hard look from a distance and blinked as it began to move almost as if it had life. "I think there's some sort of creature out there!" ' ' ' Nyathearai and Roflspam quickly put the map away, making their ways to the head of the boat. ' ' ' "I.. I think it's alive! " Nyathearai yelled. Roflspam followed closely and broke off a large branch from Treekeeper attempting to fish out the creature as it floated against the side of Treekeeper. ' ' ' Roflspam was almost dragged into the water as the green creature was floating by, Nya quickly grabbed her followed by Xenko. But in the end Treekeeper still had his arms, lifting it from the water as if scooping the green creature out. ' ' ' Treekeeper slowly placed the creature onto his back as the group approached it, "Well what is it?" The Treekeeper asked. ' ' ' The other three closely inspected the creature, it was green, a bit blocky, and with fur. It's breathing was low and quiet, "Ssss..." It kept breathing out. Xenko began to poke at the creature in curiosity. ' ' ' "My King..." It's face turned upward and slowly opened it's eyes. Nyathearai lifted her blindfold to her forehead and raised her paws over the creature. A light almost like dust began to emit from her paws as she began to 'heal' it. ' ' ' Xenko turned his head all around as the fog surrounded them quickly, the light of day disappearing as they became engulfed. ' ' ' Treekeeper shifted his eyes around, the fog was thick making it difficult to navigate. ' ' ' "Treekeeper, the water is still and it's eerily quiet..." Xenko growled, Treekeeper nodding as much as he could. ' ' ' A light whisper rang in the still air, Xenko's ears lifted up as he began to look around in the dense dark fog. ' ' ' "I don't think whatevers out there wanted us to find this... thing..." Nya whispered quietly as she did as much as she could do. ' ' ' "He isn't... the true king..." The creature whispered out once again, Roflspam poking at the creature, "Who...--" ' ' ' Without warning, a dark mysterious tentacle whiplashed onto the back of Treekeeper nearly splitting the boat in half. The group became startled, Treekeeper screaming in agony as his arms below the water paddled with a frantic squirm. ' ' ' Xenko screamed out, "TREEKEEPER!" ' ' ' "DO NOT WOR-" The Treekeeper quickly replied as he attempted to escape the creature, the group aboard began to slide around as the waters became fierce. An unearthly storm sprang forth. ' ' ' Treekeeper gazed ahead at a large dark blocky island surrounded by storms. He became speechless, Xenko attempted to stand himself up, but the crashing waves made Treekeeper rock violently. ' ' ' A blocky tentacle rose from the blackened sea and splashed just behind Treekeeper, lifting the group into a large wave sending them straight towards the island. Xenko grabbed the creature as it slid nearby, "EVERYONE HOLD O-" ' ' ' Along the shore the group laid, Xenko rubbed his head as he tried to pick himself up, "What... no... Treekeeper!" The Treekeeper laid broken apart across the shore his branches scattered everywhere. ' ' ' The large face of Treekeeper laid broken and unliving, but suddenly a branchy arm punched through the face from inside. ' ' ' "And all those years building up a great strong body... but it is great to be young again!" Xenko stared with his mouth agape a bit awestruck. ' ' ' Treekeeper was now about the same height as Xenko himself, "What are you looking at wolf?" ' ' ' "Nothing. I thought you were dead!" Xenko replied. ' ' ' "Where are the others?" Treekeeper asked again. ' ' ' Xenko looked around and a bit away he made out the rest of the group quickly running himself to the others. ' ' ' Roflspam was stuck in the sand upside down, her legs in a running motion as Xenko picked up the can from the sand, "Thanks Xenko!" She laughed. ' ' ' Xenko looked ahead and saw the creature looking over Nyathearai, "Get away from her!" The wolf growled as the creature looked at him with a frowny face. ' ' ' Xenko ran over to pick up the Seer, "You alright?!" ' ' ' Nyathearai coughed and looked around with a weak mew, "Yes I'll be fine." ' ' ' The green creature began to move on four legs away from the group as the rest approached. "Wait!" Nyathearai pleaded the creature. ' ' ' "You sssshouldn't have sssaved me..." The creature spoke out. ' ' ' "You're from this place aren't you..?” “What were you doing out in the water?" Nyathearai asked. ' ' ' Xenko approached with Nyathearai still in his arms, the creature looked up, "Something has happened to the king, he casted me out…” “He was so kind once, but now..." ' ' ' Xenko tilted his head, "This is the block lands??” “Sam spoke so highly of this place…” “Why are there all these storms surrounding this island?" ' ' ' "I don't know!" The creature yelled out, "I was trying to find out and... and... I was cast out..." ' ' ' Treekeeper rested a branchy hand on Xenko's shoulder, "This area seems to be corrupted by the same darkness that you fought so long ago..." ' ' ' "The corruption isn't limited to just our part of the world, you know that." Treekeeper patted the wolf and walked closer to the creature, "What is your name, creature of block lands?" ' ' ' "It isss Creeperkitty." It replied. "I wasss once the loyal pet of the King Domiduf..." ' ' ' Treekeeper stroked his branchy chin, "Once?” “And you say he had you casted out…” “He does not seem to be a great king." ' ' ' "He wasss!” “Sssomething happened!” “HE ISSS NOT DOMIDUF!” “But... hisss followersss still believe him to be..." Creeperkitty lowered it's head. "If he isn't the king, then where is King Domiduf?" ' ' ' "You see Creeperkitty, we're from... Ice Cream Stand, a kingdom of freedom and kindness." Nyathearai spoke out, Xenko slowly helping her onto her feet as he knelt down. "We came to ask for help from the king... but if what you say is true... then we have to find the true King." ' ' ' "But I don't know where to Ssstart..." The Creeperkitty whispered out. ' ' ' "You don't have to worry about that... I'll take care of it." Nyathearai smiled and lifted the chin of the creature. ' ' ' The group traveled into the blocky forest finding a clearing as Nyathearai sat in the center. She blindfolded herself and began to chant to herself quietly, "What is she doing?" Roflspam questioned. ' ' ' Xenko folded his arm as he sat on a large rock, "Who knows.” “Whatever a Seer does!" ' ' ' Nyathearai began to see into an uncertain future, everything in a fast motion But as it went on, it became fuzzy until… A completely blank face showed in her thoughts. It startled her greatly and she fell back from her seated position. ' ' ' "Gahh! " She screamed, Treekeeper quickly ran out to grab her, "What is it?” “Did you see where the true king is?” She shook her head, "Something is blocking me from seeing... something is amiss here." ' ' ' Xenko sat up, "I'm tired of waiting, if we have Creeperkitty here why don't we just show ourselves in!" ' ' ' "That may not be a good idea... sss." Creeperkitty whispered. "The guards are loyal to Domiduf even if his heart has darkened." ' ' ' "You don't have to worry about us…” “Point us the way and we'll get to him.” “I promise!" Xenko grinned and gave a thumbs up. ' ' ' Creeperkitty stared upon the group with awe! The Heroes of Ice Cream Stand! ' ' ' "Ssso be it..." The Creeperkitty nodded. ' ' ' Creeperkitty led the heroes through the blocky forests, and reached the steps to a large castle that had a dark brooding cloud hovering above. ' ' ' The group looked upon the castle that the King Domiduf had made for himself... a fortress of blocks. ' ' ' They began to make themselves up the steps to a massive door. ' ' ' "HALT! “YOU THERE, WHO DARES STEP NEAR THE GATES OF THE MAGNIFICENT KING OF BLOCKS." ' ' ' A Diamond armored guard stood atop the tower, many lesser blocky guards ran out with spears pointed at the group. Creeperkitty walked out ahead of the group, "It isss I..." ' ' ' "You?” “We threw you into the sea!” “Hah, by king's decree!" The Diamond guard spoke out. ' ' ' "Just let me ssspeak to him just once more..." The guard shook his head, "You should know that his word is law here, now begone!" Creeperkitty lowered it's head and Xenko walked over and rested a hand on it's head. ' ' ' "Then we'll be going right through you then." Xenko smiled, his eyes in a sort of bloodlust craze. He raised his hand and clawed into the air materializing his cone claws. ' ' ' "Guards, remove them..!" Nya quickly moved ahead and shielded Creeperkitty, arrows shot out from behind the wall like rain. Nya raised a hand and a wall of light blocked many of the incoming arrows. ' ' ' Xenko knocked away all the lesser guards, followed by the Treekeeper as they guarded a safe route to the gates. "How do we open this?!" Roflspam spouted. ' ' ' Treekeeper followed behind, "Out of the way!" His arm turned into a log battering ram as he rammed right through the gate leaving a blocky hole through. ' ' ' Everything was happening so fast, Nyathearai grabbed the Creeperkitty by the collar and rushed through the hole as they followed the way of Treekeeper. ' ' ' Creeperkitty caught something strange out of the corner of it's eye as it saw a dark purple glimmer emit from Xenko. ' ' ' Xenko then clawed away the rest of the guards with one foul swoop and made his way just behind the rest. ' ' ' Treekeeper formed both of his arms into a large bulldozer like wooden shields as they plowed through the stairways, clear of the guards, straight to the top. ' ' ' As they made their way through the narrow corridor, Nyathearai put down Creeperkitty and told it to go on ahead. Nyathearai raised her paws and created a large light barrier behind the group as they ran past. ' ' ' The guards ran into the light wall unable to break through, Nyathearai giving the guards the tongue before running off to catch up to the group. ' ' ' Treekeeper and Xenko were ahead and reached a great hall with one last door. "Thatsss the one!" Creeperkitty yelled out. Roflspam clung to the fur of the speedy Creeperkitty as Treekeeper and Xenko nodded at each other. ' ' ' Xenko readied his claws and Treekeeper raised up a fist that formed into a log. ' ' ' From the silence of the throne room, a dark king sat. Waiting patiently for the invaders, he knew that the guards would not be enough for the might of the heroes of Ice Cream Stand. ' ' ' He rose from his throne, quite bored stepping down and bowed to the closed doors. ' ' ' The doors blew wide open sending parts of it to go flying across the throne room. ' ' ' The group were panting heavily, Nyathearai ran up just in time. ' ' ' The king raised his head from the bow, the group were confused. He began to clap, "Bravo!” “Heroes of Ice Cream Stand!" ' ' ' Xenko growled, "What is this..?" A strange eerie darkness swarmed around the king. ' ' ' "That is not Domiduf…” “That'sss not him!" Creeperkitty yelled out, ' ' ' "What do you mean Creeperkitty, of course I am your king…” “I am Domiduf after all…” “The rightful king..." He spoke in a tone of sarcasm. ' ' ' Nyathearai suddenly fell to her knees, the vision of something faceless kept invading her mind. "Wha--..?!” “Who are you??" ' ' ' "I am King Domiduf, must I say more?" The king smiled and laughed. ' ' ' "WHERE ISSS HE!" The Creeperkitty yelled out in utter anger. ' ' ' Creeperkitty lunged at the false king, the king engulfing himself in shadow and appearing behind Xenko. ' ' ' "Hello.” “Hello.” “What have we found here?" Xenko blinked and quickly turned around with a slash of his claw. ' ' ' The King was now seated on his Throne, "Oh boo, you all bore me.” “Now…” “Disappear." He waved his hand as dark blocks began to form around the heroes. "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME." ' ' ' The darkness began to absorb into Xenko, the group looking on in awe at this act. Xenko appeared behind the throne, a massive surprise to the dark King, "Who has who now?!" He slashed the throne seat in half sending the dark king hurdling. ' ' ' The darkness started to fade away from the rest of the group. The dark king raised his chin, his face sliced into two, Xenko in a darkened rage. The two gazed at each other for a moment before the face began to break away into dust. ' ' ' A completely blank face… It startled the rest of the group, "Oh no... now look what you've done..." The mysterious figure pouted. ' ' ' The mysterious figure got up onto his feet as the dark clothing broke away revealing a completely elegant and white suit. He snapped his finger and a white cane appeared, he grabbed it and stamped it into the ground. ' ' ' "Aw boo…” “I guess I've had my fair share of fun here after all." He twirled his cane and turned walked up into the air as if he were on steps, "We'll be seeing each other again someday!” “Ta ta for now~" ' ' ' “NOW WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Xenko lunged at the white figure going completely through it as the figure vanished right before their eyes. ' ' ' The darkness began to fade from Xenko, but the wolf screamed out in pain as it turned to dust. Nyathearai ran to Xenko attempting to heal him as he fell. ' ' ' "WHERE IS THE REAL DOMIDUF?!" Creeperkitty screamed out into the throne room. ' ' ' The heavy feeling of darkness began to dissipate from the throne room, Nyathearai could see clearly once again, her visions began to show a blocky man hidden underneath the blocks of the throne room. ' ' ' "He's… he's here!" She was startled by what she could see, “Right beneath our feet!” “He's not moving!" ' ' ' Nyathearai quickly began to claw at the ground nearby where Xenko laid. Creeperkitty running up to help as they were able to destroy the blocky throne room ground piece by piece. ' ' ' Treekeeper aided also moving the blocks away, as they reached a coffin, Creeperkitty shaking in fear of what became of it's king! ' ' '' They slowly opened the coffin revealing a peaceful Domiduf laying there in silence. Creeperkitty started to cry out for Domiduf, resting it's head into his arm. The arm raised and began to pet Creeperkitty, "Thank you..."